Lyon's Big Brother 1
Lyon's Big Brother 1: To Trust, To Lie is the first season of Lyon's Big Brother. It will begin on July 6, 2014. It is currently unknown how many HouseGuests will be casted and how long the season will run for. This is the first group game to be hosted by LyonRemedy_. Production Auditions began on June 27, 2014 and closed four days later. Twenty people were shortlisted as potential HouseGuests. Two activity checks were held on July 2 and July 3 to determine the activity of the potential HouseGuests. The cast was revealed on July 4, 2014. Housemates were asked about their personalities, friendships and preperation for the game in the audition process. With help from a fellow Tengager who bought the group, the initial plan was to air a fraternity-based season first and then the first regular season. However, a deal was made to allow the regular season air first and the fraternity season second. Format The format of Lyon's Big Brother is based upon the Big Brother US and Big Brother Canada formats. Each week, the Head of Household is crowned via a competition. This person receives their own private bedroom, home comforts and ultimately decides which two HouseGuests are nominated for eviction. In the Power of Veto competition, the Head of Household, the two nominees and three randomly chosen HouseGuests compete for the Power of Veto. The winner has the power to veto one of the nominees to take them off the block. If used, the Head of Household must choose a replacement nominee. On eviction night, the HouseGuests (with the exception of the nominees and the Head of Household) vote to evict one of the nominees. The HouseGuests with the most votes is evicted. If the vote is a tie, the Head of Household ultimately votes to evict one of the nominees. At the final 3, the Head of Household competition is played in three parts. The winners of Part 1 and Part 2 battle each other in the final part (The winner of Part 1 does not compete in Part 2). The winner of the final part becomes the final Head of Household and decides which of the other two HouseGuests to bring with them to the Final 2 and which HouseGuests to evict. In the finale, the final seven evicted HouseGuests (known as the jury) vote on which of the final two HouseGuests to cast their vote to win to. The HouseGuest with the most votes is crowned the winner. Public Power Trip The first twist to be announced was the "Public Power Trip". On Day 1 and ending a day later on Day 2, Tengaged voted who their favourite HouseGuest was. It was then announced that when this most popular HouseGuest is evicted, their legacy will trigger the "Public Power Trip" to begin. During that week, Tengaged will become the Head of Household, with the two most voted for HouseGuests being nominated for eviction. Tengaged will also decide the Power of Veto holder and if the Power of Veto is used, the third most voted for HouseGuest in the nomination poll will become the replacement nominee. Tengaged will ultimately decide the evictee, too. This was activated on Day 22, right at the Final 3 when Dara was evicted since Dara won the poll in Week 1. As it was the Final 3, no Power of Veto Holder was picked. HouseGuests The full list twelve HouseGuests were revealed on July 3rd, 2014 shortly after the final Activity Check. Four had already HouseGuests received places in the season after the two Activity Checks. The two winners of the Activity Check competitions and two others each of their own choice won these places. The other eight HouseGuests were confirmed in the cast reveal. Ten of the HouseGuests came from the United States. Three HouseGuests came from Canada (all three were residing in Toronto). Outside of the United States and Canada, there were no other HouseGuests. Voting History Notes 1 - Jonathan was not evicted and instead sent to the Redemption Room. 2 - Pandora's Box was opened in Week 2 and unleashed the "Most Valued Player" twist for one week. The M.V.P. was selected by a poll. The M.V.P. could even nominate the Power of Veto holder or the vetoed nominee. It was revealed that the M.V.P. were the Redemption Room HouseGuests and not one of the main HouseGuests. It was revealed on Day 7 that the M.V.P was in fact the Redemption Room HouseGuests. 3 - Evicted HouseGuest Jonathan and Intruder Erika were in the Redemption Room. They were given secret missions where if they passed the majority of them, they would both become Head of Household and would decide the outcome of the eviction upon their entry into the house. If they failed, they would both face eviction automatically with only one of them entering the game. 4 - Matthew won immunity in Week 2 from Week 1's Power of Veto competition. 5 - Pandora's Box was opened in Week 3 and cancelled the week's Power of Veto competition. 6 - Due to Erika and Jonathan passing their Redemption Room task, they assumed full control over the house in Week 4. See Note 3 for details. 7 - Jake A. was not present to break the tie so Tengaged voted to evict. 8 - Dara's eviction triggered the Public Power Trip. See "Public Power Trip" above. 9 - The seven jurors were voting on who they wanted to win Lyon's Big Brother 1. Ratings As defined by the Tengaged Groups page. Ratings are noted after the episode.